


Merry Christmas, Barry Allen

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously go check for cavities afterwards, stop judging me it's finals week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris has a special present for Barry in their advent calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> So it's not currently Christmas. However, I do not give a single solitary fuck, so I'm posting this now.  
> This is actually how my mom told my dad she was pregnant with me, and while I'm sure it's not the first time this has been done, I thought it was kind of cute.

Iris carefully tucked her gift into the red felt pouch of their advent calendar, letting her fingers rest on the rough surface. As long as she could remember, it had been a tradition for the West family to place small gifts for each other in the calendar, exchanging them in the days leading up to Christmas. When she and Barry had first moved in together, Joe had passed it to them, despite vigorous protests. Three Christmases had come and gone since then, and the tradition had only grown stronger.

 

She looked up as the door clicked, heralding Barry’s arrival. He closed the door behind him and dropped his messenger bag on the couch with an exhausted sigh. 

 

“Hey,” he greeted Iris, kissing her distractedly on the forehead before making a beeline straight for the stairs.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” she replied, grabbing Barry by the back of his collar. “Time to open the calendar.”

 

Barry turned around and rubbed at his face. “C’mon, Iris, I was gonna shower first, I’m completely wiped,” he complained.

 

“Nuh uh, Barr. Calendar first.” Iris practically dragged him into the living room, and the two of them sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace, where the calendar hung. Barry rummaged in the advent calendar, pulling out a small roll of paper tied with a bow.

 

“What’s this?” He asked, carefully undoing the bow and laying the ribbon on his leg. 

 

“Just unroll it!” Iris laughed. Her hands trembled slightly as Barry obliged, his eyes growing wide.

 

“Oh,” he whispered reverently, his fingers running across the small photograph, circling the grainy white curve floating in a sea of black and grey. He looked back up at Iris, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. “Is this-?”

 

“Yes,” Iris said, giggling despite herself. “Yes it is, you big nerd!” She immediately found herself enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. Barry sniffled in her ear, and she ran a hand over his back.

 

“Stop, Barr, you’re gonna make me cry too!” Barry pulled back, his cheeks unashamedly wet. Despite his tears, his grin was brighter than every Christmas tree in Central City combined. 

 

“Sorry, it’s just - this is amazing.” He dragged a sleeve across his face, before wiping away Iris’s own tears with his thumb. “There’s just so much to do, we have to convert the guest room, we have to pick a name - what if they’re a meta? Are meta-babies a thing?”

 

Iris silenced Barry’s rambling with a kiss, grabbing his arm to stop him from running through the house. 

 

“We’ll figure it out,” she promised. “We always do.” Barry pulled her back for another hug, long fingers skimming across her belly.

 

“Just so you know, my present sucks in comparison,” he said, a sheepish grin crossing his face. Iris playfully swatted his arm, still caught in a mixture of laughter and tears. 

 

“Merry Christmas,” she finally decided on saying, turning so that her back was against Barry’s chest. Iris could feel his heartbeat thrumming against her, the drumroll of a speedster whose pace was only matched by his feet.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Barry replied, resting his chin on top of Iris’s head. They stayed that way for a long time, content just to watch the fireplace. They had seen lightning strikes, explosions, and black holes, but nothing was going to change their world like this.


End file.
